The story of Odrapple
by Arkanos776
Summary: Oneshot of Draco x Apple x Orange.


_The following events happend one year_

_ after the so-called "Drapple" incident_

_ and since then it has been passed down _

_as a school legend to every new generation_

_of trouble makers – and those who pursure _

_true love 3_

Draco suddenly came to an abrupt and stared.

Orange just layed on the windowsill, looking sexy.

Dracos jaw felt down and he stammered:"Ehm...uhm...errr."

Orangee giving Draco a cold, yet challenging, seductive look.

Draco turns read, then taking up his courage and saying in his most manly tune: "Well, hello there Orange, i couldn't help but notice you."

Orange looks at him, slightly curious.

"You are so round, just the perfect shape and ", he gently careressed Orange skin" your skin is just so...so orange!"

Orange blushes a bit.

Draco kneels in front of Orange and gently touches her stem.

"I couldn't help but fall for you on first sight. From the bottom of my heart i love you. Maybe lets go somewhere else and have a nice, little...talk about our relationship.

Orange shivers.

Draco picks up Orange up and walks away.

_From their hideout a bit further down the corridor, Romilda Vane and Colin Creevy watched everything in silent amazment, then after Draco had left, Romilda said, wide-eyed: " Damm, i didn't thought this new love potion we made would be this strong" Colin:"Yes thats simply amazing .But of all people, it had to be Draco who would be the first one to walk by" Both of them looked at each other and started to laugh heartfully._

Draco takes Orange to an empty classroom nearby, looking at Orange lovingly and caressing him the entire time.

Orange is happy and beaming...bright orange.

Draco opens the door, but imdiatly freezes at the doorstep and turning pale as a ghost.

In the middle of the room, on table in the middle of the room rests...Apple!

"A..A...Apple, h-how nice to see y-you," Draco stammers.  
Apple looks at him questiongly.

"Ehm...uhrm..."

Apple sees Orange in Dracos arms and his stare becomes piercing.

"Ehm, Apple this...this is Orange...its not what you think it is" he murmured.

Orange looks at Draco, puzzled, then fixates Apple with a pityfull look.

Apple looks turns even more piercing and the tempreature in the room drops rapidly.

Orange sneers at Apple.

Apple look becomes murderous and the air around him starts to freeze.

Orange makes a rude gesture with his stem at Apple.

Apples looks becomes demon-like and around him it starts to snow.

Draco winces, then places Orange on a table a bit away from Apple.

The air gets heated by some electrice voltage, both Apple and Orange are trying to kill each other with murderous looks.

"Guys, please" Draco pleads.

Apple and Orange both turn around to Draco, positivly furious.

Draco shrinks a bit but still manages to say: " Please, there must be another way to solve this"

_2 hours later..._

Draco leans back in his bed, smilling smugly and lighting a stolen cigarette.

Left from him lays Apple, his leaf still a bit mushed up, on the right side lays Orange, still beaming in a bright, deep orange.

Draco puts his arms around them and says in a low, satisfied voice:" Now then, you see guys it wasnt as bad and this is much better then fighting. How about we do some more...talking it out?"

Both Orange and Apple look positivly excited.

_20 years later_

It had been more then 15 years since Draco last had set foot to Hogwarts.  
Many good and bad memories he had made here.

Especially one...

Thoughfull, Draco walked towards the entrance. Just before it, he meet the new herbology teacher, Goyle, who immediatly started talking to him enthusiasticly.

Annoyed, Draco pretends to listen, but immediatly snaps wide awake when Goyle mentions the most recent, fantastic wonder of Hogwarts.

A mysterious tree, who was having Apples, Oranges and a strange, but tasty mix of them both as fruits, had bloomed few years ago in the inner courtyard of the school.

Draco runs as fast as he could to the tree and really, there it is. A small signs tells the visitors that this is the famous Odrapple tree of Hogwarts.

In front of it are two small tombstones, on the right one is the picture of an Orange, on the left the one of an Apple.

Overhelmed by his emotions and tears streaming down from his cheeks, Draco sinks on his knees and sobs:" I never knew...you never told me...or even wrote a letter...you two had a KID?"


End file.
